When We Wait This Long
by marcasite
Summary: This is me pretending that S4 didn't happen, that they are together, and having a little fun. For no good reason at all. PWP


_This is me pretending that S4 didn't happen, that they are together, and having a little fun. For no good reason at all. Thank you, Kara._

_

* * *

  
_

The heat washes over her as she steps out of the air conditioning comfort of her car. Tugging her bag behind her, she sighs silently as she steps inside her apartment. Tossing her keys onto the hall table, she kicks off her shoes as she makes her way to the kitchen.

She had spent the whole day trapped at the hospital and now that the sun was starting to set, she ventures onto the back porch with a glass of wine. Even with the heat pressing against her, she enjoys the peace.

For a minute.

"There's nothing to eat in your kitchen."

Cameron turns to stare back at House, watching his lips curl into a pout.

"You could've brought something with you. How long have you been here?"

"No money. You didn't leave any." House pushes gently at the door, forcing Cameron to shift forward to allow him entrance onto the porch. He sits down next to her on the stoop and reaches for her wine glass. She hands it over and watches as he drinks the rest of it down.

"That's mine." She protests, but doesn't really push.

House ignores her protests and hands her empty glass back to her. "I never like drinking on an empty stomach." She only rolls her eyes, as she places the glass down next to her leg.

They sit shoulder to shoulder, staring at the colors streaking across the sky, the silence between them quiet and full of promises. "It really is lovely at this time of night. I feel like I never get to see this." Cameron spoke softly, cutting through the silence.

House turns to look at her, hand coming up to toy with her hair. "I like when you wear your hair down." He indicates by pulling gently.

Cameron smiles at him, "Yeah, just think of all the tests that I can get it mixed in with."

He raises his eyebrows, allowing his fingers to trail along the nape of her neck. She shivers slightly and he stands, extending his hand down to her. She reaches up and lets him help her up.

Following her into the kitchen, he leans down and wraps one arm around her waist, tilting her head up to meet his. "I'm not really hungry. Are you?" She lightly licks her lips, luring him. He leans down, tugging her closer, so his body fits perfectly to hers. He nuzzles her ears while she wraps her arms around his neck.

She speaks into his neck, "Not for food."

He makes a sound deep in his throat and pulls her tighter against him, and what tiny little bit of her heart she still controlled was lost to him when his mouth joined with hers. She groans, or maybe it was him, when he expertly shifts them around, gently pushing her towards the bedroom.

She leans over and bites the lobe of his ear.

He sucks in a breath and reflexively pushes his hips into hers, leaning heavily on his left leg. Once in the bedroom, he pushes her onto the bed, stumbling slightly as Cameron retains her grip on him. She pulls him towards her and sweeps her tongue over his lips.

"Cameron," The sounds comes from deep within his throat. He tugs at her top, pulls off her shorts. In frenzy, he skims out of his clothes. A low moan slips from her throat as his hands slip away from her hair and slide lower onto her breasts, his palms covering them, shocking her with their heat. He fondles her tender flesh, creating such a fervor she can hardly stand it. The weight of his body pins her to the bed as his hands roam. To her breasts. Around her waist. Along her thighs. He spreads his fingers across her stomach and strokes downwards until they tangle in her curls. Her lungs shudder as yearning pours through her.

Suddenly he pulls back, dragging her into an upright position, twisting around so he could kiss her. For a moment the kiss is gentle, filled with unspoken feelings. Then there is nothing but raw passion, the desire fueling the kiss becomes overpowering. Cameron pulls away and did so only reluctantly.

Breathing harshly, House rubs his thumb over her swollen lips. He opens his mouth to say something but she stops him with her finger, shaking her head. They would only be words, and she didn't think she could bear to hear them today.

Pushing her towards the headboard, he slides one thigh inside between hers and bumps her leg outwards, widening her stance to give him better access. Cameron's muscles quivered as she waits for him. Finally his hand covers her cunt, his fingers snaking along the grooves of her pussy, making her legs go weak. She groans from both the ecstasy and the torment. "House…"

He gently squeezes his fingers together, and a jolt of energy makes her jump. She rolls her forehead against the headboard, feeling the sweat trickle down her face. He only has to say her name and this is how she ends up.

"Ready…Cameron?" he whispers, breath tickling along her neck.

Ready? She was about to come unglued. He parts her lower lips and pushes two fingers into her.

"Ahh," she cries out, her need sharpening to a razor's edge.

"So tight, s'good."

The strain in his voice nearly matches hers. His fingers plunge deep, hard, and fast. Little sounds leave her throat, her hips begging to move but she couldn't. He has her trapped. Tremors start radiating out from her belly. She spreads her palms wide on the smooth surface of the headboard and braces herself. Suddenly, House spreads her legs even wider apart. He bends his knees and positions his cock. She is given no time to prepare before he surges straight up into her.

She cries out sharply, and he curses.

It was almost too much to take-the shock, the amazingly full penetration. He pulls back and her pussy tightens around his cock, willing it to stay. Before she could gather herself, he is pushing inexorably upwards, stretching her wider. He finds a rhythm and is soon pounding into her with long, deep thrusts.

Cameron feels herself spiraling out of control. Oh, God, she needs this. She needs him.

House rides Cameron hard as she climaxes. It has taken everything inside him to wait until she went first, but now it was his turn. And he wants more.

"I need more of you, Cameron." he growls. "Need…to feel you around me."

Abruptly, he pulls out of her. She gasps at the loss, and a tight smile pulls at his lips. He turns her and lifts her in his arms. Unable to bear being apart from her another moment, he plunges back into her.

"Better?" he whispers. His civility is quickly coming to an end.

"Uh," she whimpered. "So full."

Her back arches, and he takes advantage of the access to her breast. He pulls her nipple into his mouth and sucks. Her legs tighten around his waist, and he is lost. The way her muscles grip him make the top of his head nearly come off. He worries that he might be too much for her from this angle, with thrusts this hard.

"More, House. I need more."

The words sifts through the mists in his head and scatters his remaining coherent thoughts, with both hands he grabs her ass and draws his hips back, slowly pulling himself out of her. At the very end of the stroke he reverses directions and fills her again. The expression on her face is primal. Her hair is wild around her shoulders, and hunger burns in her eyes, what they are doing is beyond good, so much so it is frightening

He gives another thrust; she is so hot and wet. And tight. She grips him like a vice. Suddenly, his gnawing arousal can't be held back any longer. The need for her overwhelms him, and he begins to buck against her.

Cameron makes a mewling noise in the back of her throat and pulls at him, almost desperately. He loves these sounds, they only fuel his arousal.

"House."

His control snaps, and he slams into her. Finally, with a roar, he explodes inside her, "Camer-on."

The universe shifts, and she hears House's groan as he pumps into her in release, a groan pulled from deep inside his chest. She slumps onto his chest and watches as the world settles back into place. He doesn't say anything, just reaches over for his medication while she traces lazy circles along his arm. He relaxes against her,

"You still don't have any food."

"You still could've brought something with you tonight." came her muffled reply.

.end


End file.
